Basketball and Swim Love
by adamhubby123
Summary: Paige and Emily are and dating and Paige is hiding something from her g!p
1. Chapter 1

Paige's POV

My name is Paige and I'm 18. I go to Rosewood High. I know you guys are wondering what an 18 year old is doing in high school still. Well I'm here because I got held back, not because I'm stupid but because there is this girl in my classes I could never take my eyes off. I never did my work because of her. Stupid I know but I had the biggest crush on her, still do actual. I'm popular so is she. I play basketball and I'm a stud lesbian. I don't like dressing like a girl at all. So I dress like a guy. Then there's Emily.

Emily's POV

My name is Emily and I'm 16 about to be 17 I'm a junior. I'm on the varsity swim team. I guess you can say that I'm popular. I never really knew I was one until last year when everybody kept hitting on me. But here's the thing I'm a lesbian and only my friends Aria, Spencer, and Hanna know. I like this girl Paige but she's senior I don't think she will like me.

General POV

Paige walks down the hall towards the gym ready to practice a little before school starts. She is wearing black basketball short, white wife beater, nike elite socks, and concord Jordan's. She begins doing some basic warmups and then begins to shoot. After awhile Emily walks into school and as she walk past the gym she see somebody and decides to check it out. Paige is finished playing and get her bag when she sees Emily.

"Hey." Paige says looking at the girl.

"Oh um hi" Emily says nervously.

They just stare at each other for a moment before Paige starts talking.

"Baby what are you doing in here?" Paige ask with a smile.

"Just looking at how hot you are baby." Emily says with a pout..

Paige sits down and pulls Emily on her lap so they can make out.

"Baby you look really sexy right now." Paige says drooling.

Emily is wearing some short shorts, and white see through tank top, and white vans.

"I dress to impress." Emily said with a wink.

The couple stares at each other for a second before they both lean in for the kiss. They make out for a good five minute before the bell rings for class.

"I will see you later baby we need to talk." Paige says

"Ok" Emily agrees before walking out

Didn't think this to we're dating huh. And what does Paige want to tell Emily later. This is a start the next on will be longer


	2. Chapter 2

Paige and Emily get up to go to their next class when Emily's four friends come over to her.

"Emily we really need to talk to you." Aria says in a rush.

Emily looks over at Paige for some help but Paige is looking down. Emily doesn't know why but she will ask later. The four friends drag Emily to the bathroom so they can talk in private.

"Why am I being dragged?" Emily says annoyed.

"We have to talk to you about something." Spencer says.

"What do you want to talk about?" Emily says with a worried expression.

She fears the that they are you going to talk about her girlfriend because they don't like her.

"We have to tell you something about Paige if you will just listen to us." Hanna said.

"Why do you guys always have to talk about my girlfriend?" Emily says.

She hates it when her friends talk about her girlfriend it annoys her so much. They just really don't seem to like Paige for some unknown reason.

"What do guys need to say." Emily says trying to get out of this bathroom to see her girlfriend.

"Paige has something a little special." Aria says looking down.

"Guys stop talking bad about my girlfriend. She hasn't done anything to you." Emily says walking out of the bathroom.

"Guys do you think Paige will tell her about her penis?" Spencer asks the friends.

"I hope so." Ali says.

The four girls walk out of the bathroom and head to class.

**With Paige and Emily in Paige's room**

Paige and Emily are on the bed making out with Emily in Paige's lap grinding down on her hard. Emily moves her hand down Paige's body until she gets to her SpongeBob belt buckle and starts to unbuckle it. Paige get up real quick getting Emily off of her in a rush.

"Baby what's wrong?" Emily asks.

"Um look baby I really need to tell you something." Paige says.

"Ok what do you need to tell me?" Emily asks her in a rush.

"I have a penis where the vagina is suppose to be." Paige says looking down at her hands.

She looks up to see Emily expression which still the same not shocked or mad at all.

"Baby I don't care that you have a penis. Your still the same Paige to me." Emily says to her.

"I love you baby." Paige says with a smile.

"I love you too baby." Emily says kissing her lips.

The couple starts to kiss again getting more heated then pulls Emily's shirt off leaving her in just a bra and her jeans. Paige flips them over and lays on top of Emily pulling her shirt over her head. The two both pull down there pants and leave Emily in her panties and Paige in her boxers with a large bulge showing.

"Baby are you sure you want this?"Paige asks.

"Yes." Emily says out of breath.

Paige pulls Emily's panties off and starts kissing down her body to her pussy. She kisses her clit lightly before kissing back up her body.

"Baby you sure?" Paige asks wanting to be sure.

"Yes please do something baby." Emily says.

Paige pulls her boxers down and starts stroking her dick to get it ready. She grabs a condone out of her drawer. She opens the golden wrapper and pulls the condom out and rolls it on her cock. She puts her cock to Emily entrance and pushes it inside of her. She knows Emily is a virgin well so is she but she knows it will hurt Emily. She gets to the barrier of Emily virginity.

"Baby you ready for this." Paige says.

"Push it in." Emily says.

Paige pushes into her and she hears Emily cry out in pain. Paige slows down her thrust and then Emily tells her to go faster so she does. They go at for and couple more hours until they are tired.

"Did you like that baby?" Paige says wrapping Emily in her arms.

"Yeah baby it felt so good." Emily says picturing it back in her mind.

"Night baby." Emily says.

"Night baby." Paige's says kissing her neck gently.

The couple goes back to sleep and dream of their time together in the bed.

I'm not really good at sex scene but you guys can help and give me ideas for the next chapter.


End file.
